Naguri
| image = | jname = ナグリ | rname = Naguri | ename = Naguri | first = Episode 498 | affiliation = Naguri Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Captain | jva = Minoru Inaba }} Naguri is an anime only character and former pirate captain that lived in the Gray Terminal twelve years before the current storyline. It is unknown where he is, or even whether he is still alive right now. Appearance Naguri is an elderly man with long, grey, unkempt hair that goes down to his shoulders. He has thick eyebrows that almost completely cover up his eyes. The only time when his eyes are fully visible is when he is using Haki. He has always been seen wearing a long, brown hat that is slightly frayed along its brim. He wears sunglasses with orange lenses and a black rim on top of his hat. He wore what appeared to be a dark blue cloak that trails along the ground. In the end, the cloak actually turned out to have been the flag of his old pirate crew. He also has a beige smoking pipe along with him at all times. When Naguri was much younger, he had much darker hair and wore a red headband. His eyes were more visible at this point. Personality He seems to have wisdom. He is also very peaceful since he allows others to pick on him without reacting with violence. He deeply respects Gol D. Roger, saying that it was an honor to battle with him and held no grudge against him. He has a deep connection to his crew. His dream is to reunite with his crew mates and when answering Ace's question about what it takes to be a captain, he states that it takes the approval of your crew. Abilities and Powers As a pirate captain, Naguri had great skills. He and his crew fought against the Roger Pirates, but they were easily defeated. Haki Naguri possesses Haoshoku Haki as he was able to just stare at a bear to stop it and send it back into the forest. Weapons Naguri wields a staff with a hammer head on the end of it that resembles a maul. He is quite proficient in using it as he was able to send a bear flying several feet backwards with it. History In his days as a pirate captain, he and his crew fought against the Roger Pirates and were easily defeated. He offered his life to Roger in exchange to let his crew live, but Roger just walked away. After that, his crew suffered major damage and eventually disbanded. Many years later he settled in the Gray Terminal where he is known as an old man who, according to Sabo, invents "weird stuff" out of the junk he collects. Later, on an expedition the Luffy, Ace and Sabo perform, they fight with a large bear whom they are unable to defeat. However, Naguri calms it easily, forcing its retreat. The trio and Naguri then begin to eat the fish they wanted to use to lure the Giant Tiger, and he is surprised to know Ace is Gol D. Roger's son, but promises to keep it a secret. He begins to train Luffy and eventually trains Ace and Sabo after defeating Ace in a duel. The trio also helped Naguri build his pirate ship for his dream to reunite with his crew mates. After seeing the trio defeat the tiger, he leaves the island to find his crew. Major Battles *Naguri Pirates vs. Roger Pirates *Naguri vs. Portgas D. Ace Trivia *"Naguri" is one of the words which means "hammer" in Japanese. * He is the first (and so far, only) anime-only character to be seen using Haki. * Naguri ends all his sentences with the word "noshi". * Like many characters in One Piece, Naguri has a unique laugh. In his case, it's "No-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi!" Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Former Pirates Category:Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Smokers Category:Dawn Island Characters Category:Flashback Introduction Category:Non-Canon Characters